


It Won't Go Down

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Catheters, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam gets hurt and is stuck on bedrest in the hospital for a week. But he's got a small issue "downstairs" that his brother has to help take care of.





	

Sam giggled, pulling Dean toward him. Dean shook his head. “Sam, you’re high as a kite.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Yes. I’m not gonna kiss you while you’re high.”

 

“Why not?” Sam asked, wetting his lips. “You kiss me every other time.”

 

“Consent.”

 

“I consented before.”

 

Dean grimaced a little, still unsure. Sam sighed and released his grip on his shirt.

 

“I’m a little high but I remember that we’ve been screwing since I was fourteen, De. And you’ve never had an issue with my consent.”

 

“I just—“

  
“Are still scared I don’t want this.”

 

“I liked you better giggly,” Dean muttered. Sam reached out and twined his fingers.

 

“You almost died, Dean,” He said softly. “I was so scared you were gonna die. I just need – I need to make sure you’re real.”

 

“Hey, you’re the one with the busted up ribs, Sammy.”

 

“And you’re the one that managed a stab wound three centimeters from your fucking lung.”

 

“And one of those ribs could’ve punctured your lung.”

 

Sam heaved a big sigh, grimacing a little. “I don’t see why they’re not letting me out of the hospital. They let you out and you needed surgery.”

  
“So did you, moron – they spent hours picking bones out of your guts.”

 

Sam grimaced. “Way to be grotesque. It wasn’t _that_ bad.”

 

“Uh-huh. Whatever. Doc says you’re here for a week minimum on complete bed rest. The cracked ribs plus the damage to everything else—“

 

“I keep telling you we need seatbelts in the Impala.”

 

“And I keep telling you if you want a seatbelt I’ll tie you into the fucking trunk. You’ll probably be safer in there anyways.”

 

Sam threw his best bitchface and Dean just grinned. “That’s my Sammy. Startin’ to hurt?”

 

“Little bit. More thirsty than anything.”

 

Dean nodded. He reached forward and snagged the call button, pressing it.

 

“You know you could just stand up and call for the nurse.”

 

“I just had surgery, you heartless bastard,” Dean joked.

 

“If I wasn’t on bed rest I’d kick you in the sack.”

 

“You like my sack too much.” Dean shot back, leaning forward. Sam sighed – less deeply – and met him half way, their lips brushing together.

 

“You gonna stay with me tonight?” Sam whispered against Dean’s mouth.

 

“Course I am. What kinda lover slash brother would I be if I didn’t, huh?”

 

“Where’ll you sleep?”

 

“Find a place on the floor.”

 

Sam scowled at that. “No, see if they have a bed or something. You can’t sleep on the floor. Or, why don’t you just sleep with me?”

 

“I don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

Sam shrugged as well as he could. “Honestly, with the drugs I’m on right now, I could get hit by a truck and I wouldn’t be hurting all that much. Worse thing you gotta worry about is getting tangled in the damn catheter tube.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened a fraction before he furrowed his brows. “They didn’t take that out?”

 

“They’re not letting me up even to piss,” Sam grumped.

 

“So it’s just like—Running out of you?”

 

Sam scowled and flipped up the sheet. He was wearing just his hospital gown, so the tube was visible running down off the base of the bed.

  
“What the—“ Dean stood, following it down until he found the bag. “That’s the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Can you stop staring at my piss bag, dude? This is kinda humiliating.” Sam covered himself back up and Dean smiled.

 

“Nah, it’s interesting,” He said, trying to make Sam feel better.

 

The nurse entered and smiled softly. “How are you boys feeling?”

 

“Great, ma’am,” Sam said softly.

 

“You called?”

 

“Yeah, Sammy’s a bit thirsty – I didn’t know if there was a specific like – thing he needed to drink,” Dean explained despite Sam’s reddening cheeks. The nurse smiled wider.

 

“I’ll bring him some ice water.” She squeezed Dean’s shoulder before heading back out.

 

“You really didn’t need to make her do that,” Sam muttered.

 

“Hey – it’s okay, Sam.”

 

“But they’ve got patients who _actually_ need things.”

 

Dean sighed and shook his head. “You know you’re too damn good, Sammy?”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re selfless. You’re a sweet kid.”

 

“I’m a kid huh?” Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow. “For being a kid you sure fuck the hell out of me.”

 

Dean feigned offense, his jaw dropping. “What a mouth on you, Winchester.”

 

“Oh, speaking of. What do the nurses think our last name is?”

 

“Well you are one Sam White and I am Dean Gillis. Two loving boyfriends on our way to visit your Uncle Bobby.”

 

“You made us boyfriends?”

 

“Once I learned the hospital was keeping you here for an extended period, yeah. I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

 

“And they’re letting you stay? Like family?”

 

“I said besides Bobby I was the only family you had, and Bobby backed us up on the phone. So yeah.”

 

Sam couldn’t hide the grin that spread across his face. “You’re amazing, Dean.”

 

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sam’s. “I know,” He whispered. Sam slapped him on the arm.

 

The nurse came back, smiling at the two. “Here’s some water, Sam. Is everything else good?”

 

“Starting to hurt a little, but I guess that’s expected,” Sam admitted, taking the water and sipping out of the straw.

 

“It is. But how bad is it? Scale of one to ten?”

 

“Like a two, just kind of a dull ache in my ribs. Probably just because this asshole had me laughing a little bit,” he nodded his head toward Dean.

 

The nurse smiled. “That’ll do it. Take it easy with the jokes, funny guy. You shouldn’t be exerting yourself too much either.” She warned. Dean threw her one of his charming smiles.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, ma’am. Just trying to make my boy smile a little. He was pretty down about needing to stay on bed rest.”

 

“We had to rebuild a few of your ribs – plus other things – bedrest is all you can do right now.”

 

“Can I at least roll on my side?” Sam asked. “I hate lying on my back.”

 

“That’s fine, just make sure someone helps you and you do it slow. I can show Dean here how to help, so you don’t have to call us in when you want to?”

 

“That’d be great. Dean loves helping,” Sam said, smirking at his brother. Dean narrowed his eyes threateningly at Sam, but smiled up at the nurse.

 

“Yeah, show me how.”

 

She gently helped Sam onto his side, pointing out different things to Dean about how to make sure he was safe and comfortable. Sam couldn’t help but smile at the concentrating expression on Dean’s face; they might bust each other’s balls about things but Dean really did care, and it was obvious at times like this.

 

When Sam was comfortably moved back to his back, the nurse smiled and looked over at Dean. “Think you can do it yourself if he needs it?”

 

“Yeah I think so. We’ll call if I can’t figure it out.”

 

“Of course, don’t hesitate to. Now, Sam I’m gonna give you another dose of your painkiller, okay?”

 

Sam nodded, settling into the pillows. He rolled his eyes but smiled again when Dean offered him the straw to his water, winking at him.

 

“Hey I wanted to ask before I got too incoherent,” Sam said before the nurse walked out, “Why do I have to stay on bedrest but Dean’s fine to walk around?”

 

She smiled patiently. “The painkillers we’re giving you is a big part of it. We don’t want to risk you falling and reinjuring anything we corrected already.”

 

Sam nodded. “So Dean’s just in pain?”

 

“His pain killers are less intense.”

 

“Because I don’t hurt all that much,” Dean boasted and Sam narrowed his eyes.

 

“Come over here and we’ll see about that.”

 

The nurse laughed. “If I didn’t know better I’d assume you two were brothers; you fight like twins.”

 

Sam and Dean exchanged a look before Dean grinned. “We get mistaken for brothers a lot, so no worries. It’s cause we grew up close. Almost like brothers.”

 

She nods. “Well let me know if you need anything else boys.”

 

“Will do,” Dean promises as she leaves the room, half closing the door.

 

***

 

“Dean, I’m dying.”

 

Dean looked up from their father’s journal. He had folded himself into the chair next to Sam’s bed. Three days. They’d been here three days now. Every night they wiggled next to each other in the small hospital bed, catching a few hours of sleep. Bobby finally made it, and was currently out getting them _real_ food instead of the hospital stuff.

  
“What do you mean?” Dean asked, blinking slowly at Sam.

 

“It won’t go away.”

 

“Are your meds making you loopy again?”

  
“No, Dean,” Sam muttered. He was staring straight up at the ceiling. “My dick won’t go down.”

 

Dean scowled, glancing down toward the general area of Sam’s crotch. A low laugh burst from his chest before he could stop it. Sam was hard as a rock, tenting the blanket a little.

 

“Dude – how long have you been like that?”

  
“Nearly twenty minutes – thanks for noticing.”

 

“I was reading, I thought you were asleep.”

 

Sam whined, reaching down to palm at his cock under the blanket. “Dean—“

 

“Do you need me to call the nurse?”

 

“No! God, no. I need this to _go away_. Can you help?”

 

“How?”

 

Sam looked at him like he had six heads. “We’ve been together for years and you ask how?”

 

“Well I certainly can’t suck you off – you have the catheter tube.” Dean argued.

 

Sam whined, tossing his head back onto the pillow.

 

“I’m sure the nurse knows how to—“

 

“You press that call button and I will dump my catheter bag on your head.”

 

Dean chuckled, “Kinky, Sam. I didn’t know you were into watersports.”

 

“What? I’m not!” Sam cried, trying his best to look offended. Dean cocked his head though, brows furrowing.

 

“You are.”

 

“You’re nuts, Dean. That’s gross.”

 

Dean rose and shut the door a little more before walking back over to Sam. He threw back the blanket and lifted Sam’s gown, snagging the tubing with his fingers. “You think this is kinda sexy, don’t you?”

 

Sam refused to meet Dean’s gaze, opting instead to look outside, but his cock gave a jerk at Dean’s words.

 

“Fucking hell – you are so kinky, Sam. Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

 

“Because it’s weird,” Sam mumbled.

 

Dean crawled onto the bed with Sam, settling next to him. “I think it’s sexy as hell.”

 

Sam’s head snapped over, gaze landing on Dean’s face just as Dean began to stroke his cock gently, fingers gripping the catheter tubing and giving it a little push and pull each time he reached Sam’s tip.

 

Sam whimpered, his hands fisting the sheets. “Dean—“

 

“Is it good, Sam?”

 

“F—Feels amazing.”

 

Dean continued to stroke Sam, setting his free hand low on his stomach. He pressed down, smirking when the tube yellowed quickly.

 

Sam jerked against the bed, whimpering.

 

“Hey, stay still. You don’t wanna overexert yourself, Sammy.” Dean leaned down, running his tongue slowly from the base of Sam’s cock up to the tip, letting it circle the edge of the tubing. “You know, you look kinda sexy like this. Your hole all stretched open… Too bad though…”

 

“Wh—What’s too bad?” Sam panted.

 

Dean smirked against his thigh. “That all your piss is getting wasted. I’ve always wanted to try drinking it.”

 

Sam’s cock jumped in Dean’s hand again. “Fuck—“

 

“Like that idea?”

 

Sam whimpered, reaching down to lightly fist Dean’s hair. “Please, Dean I need to come.”

 

“Can you come with the catheter in?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t care. _Please_ let me try, I’m dying here.”

 

Dean nodded. “Alright, you gotta tell me if this hurts or something though, okay?”

 

Sam nodded quickly, looking down at Dean. He began to stroke Sam’s cock, still tugging on the tubing every few strokes. As he did, he wiggled down, stroking his tongue over Sam’s perineum and hole.

 

“Jesus, Dean – don’t tease me,” He panted.

 

“Not teasing baby – I’m gonna finger you; I won’t go in dry.” Dean explained, still stroking his cock. He went back to tonguing over Sam’s hole, driving the tip in over and over as Sam wiggled against his face.

 

Once Sam’s hole was relaxed, Dean wet his finger and slid it in, earning a quiet little groan from his brother.

 

“Shh now, we don’t want the nurse to come see why you’re making such a fuss,” Dean whispered.

 

“Fuck you—God, Dean it feels so good…”

 

Dean smirked, sucking Sam’s balls into his mouth one at a time before licking up his shaft again. When he reached the head, he let his tongue tangle with the tubing, smirking up at Sam as he gave it a gentle tug with his lips.

  
“You’re killing me,” Sam panted.

 

Dean’s smile grew wider. He moved a little to free his tongue from the piss filled plastic and pressed a kiss to Sam’s tip as he thrust his finger. “I’m just making you feel good, baby boy. Too bad we’re in a hospital; I’d unhook this tube and just suck the piss right out of you.” He played with the little clasp holding the tubing into the catheter itself.

 

“Dean, I—God, I’m close…”

 

“Guess we’ll see if you can come with one in after all,” Dean teased. He sat up a little more, slipping a second finger in. He began to stroke Sam a little faster, still mindful of the catheter.

 

Sam’s body was stiff, his breath coming in short little bursts that flared his nostrils and pinked his cheeks. His hips gave two quick jerks and his jaw dropped, a silent moan as his orgasm rushed through him. It was electricity, starting at the root of his cock and spreading throughout his entire body.

 

Dean looked down, his own cock giving a little jump in his jeans as he saw come begin to pour out around the catheter, dribbling down the sides of Sam’s cock and easing the strokes he was still giving. He continued to jerk Sam off and finger him until Sam whimpered, grabbing Dean’s wrist. “Senstive—I—“

 

“I got you, it’s okay. You’re starting to go limp anyway,” Dean said, gently pulling his fingers out and let go of Sam’s cock. He moved up and kissed Sam hard. “That was sexier than it should have been. Did it hurt?”

 

“Kinda but… It was a good pain,” Sam admitted, his eyelids drooping.

 

“Get some sleep.”

 

“Don’t you need to come?”

 

“I’ll wait,” Dean said, helping Sam wiggle to his side.

 

“Don’t wanna get blue balls,” Sam joked.

 

“Always have ‘em when my sexy baby brother is curled up in my arms. I’ll let you suck me off when you wake up, if you’re feeling up for it.”

 

Sam groaned in agreement, but was asleep before he could say anything more.


End file.
